Twisted Hope
by Arldetta
Summary: JA. AU version of 'The Death of Hope.' Written in response to challenge. Please read and review! Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Twisted Hope

**Author**: Arldetta

**Timeframe**: This replaces parts of JA books 14 and 15. This is in response to a challenge posted at wwwDajourneythroughDmysitespaceDcom/1hDhtml (A journey through a galaxy far, far away) in which you had to re-write "The Death of Hope."

**Summary**: While on New Apsolon, the events leading to Tahl's death take a definite twist as new decisions are made.

**Disclaimer**: As mentioned this is an AU to Jedi Apprentice books 14 and 15. Some scenes have been kept virtually intact from the original storyline. As such those sections are from the mind of Jude Watson and I happily and humbly take no credit for them. However, the alterations to the original storyline are my own which I hope you all enjoy.

**Author's note**: That having been said, please forgive me the fact that some of this fic will be recognizable. I admit I was a tad lazy but I felt that those scenes used were enough to be kept in this little re-write. And please forgive all my nervousness, as I mentioned I haven't been to the Star Wars section for quite a while. And it's been even longer since I actually posted a fic. So I'm getting those 'exposed' jitters again like I was a newbie only worse. I'm not the most regular of posters anymore, erratic at best but I do plan on having this fic done over the next week and a half as that is the deadline. I'll try and post again in the next few days. I'm not planning on this fic being long. (Yeah, but not long for me usually ends up anywhere between 20-50 pages.) I hope you all enjoy it and please reply with your thoughts. I am such a feedback addict that anything will do, even flames! Well, here goes nothing...

- S – W – S – W -  
Twisted Hope  
**Part 1**

Standing in the hall, he was confused and tense. The air was full of the residual emotions of the two people who had just stepped into the next room. He wasn't certain as to the cause but his defenses did little to protect him from it. In fact it was all he could feel. The tension, the strain that was wound so tight it was liable to snap at any moment. As a result he was restless and anxious.

Without even knowing why, he knew that this moment was pivotal. His life, the lives of those around him, perhaps even the fate of the galaxy would be affected by the decisions made here in this moment. His patience was quickly waning and he found himself pacing back and forth. The strain must break soon he decided or something disastrous could occur. Or maybe something horrible was coming and that was for the reason for the uneasy feeling.

Then suddenly the Force shifted. There was an overwhelming wash of deliverance and love and joy rippling out from the room behind him. It was such a welcome reprieve from his high strung nerves that he almost cried out in relief. Even his body was affected, falling back against the wall for support. If only it could last.

Relaxing into the Force, allowing it to wash over him and through him only opened him up for the assault of images that bombarded him. They came so fast and so quickly that it left him breathless when it finally ended. His mind couldn't comprehend the images at first. Everything was so convoluted and muddled that deciphering the images seemed almost impossible.

But with all visions comes eventual insight. One may not figure out every intricate detail but the concept and overall gist of what was happening would become clearer. As such, Obi-Wan Kenobi slowly managed to figure out what it all meant. This vision he knew was different than most since this wasn't his first time experiencing such a phenomenon. This one showed him two paths, two outcomes, two possible futures that would result by decisions made here this day. And one of those key decisions would be his and his alone.

Glancing back at the door that separated him and his Master the weight of such a decision rested heavily on his shoulders. Almost heavy enough to bring him to his knees. But he refused to give in. Internally, he debated the issue desperately playing out the what-ifs to make the best decision possible. It wasn't a long battle. He knew the right choice no matter the consequences. However knowing what was right didn't make the pain in his heart any less. How he wished it didn't have to be this way but it was for the best. For him, his master and most importantly the rest of the galaxy.

Steeling himself for what was to come; Obi-Wan took a deep breath. Staring at the door hard, he wanted so desperately to tell his Master what he saw and how to set things in motion but to do so would only bring about the wrong outcome. No, he could only hope that his Master would understand. Time was quickly speeding past and he no longer could afford to lose any more. He squared his shoulders and gathered his courage. Before he turned and left he whispered, "Forgive me Master."

Then he was off stretching out with his senses to locate the one person he needed. Fortunately for him, Balog was already heading back to them and was easily intercepted. "May I speak with you a moment, Balog?"

The man recognized him immediately and asked, "Is Master Tahl ready? It is almost time."

"A moment please. When you approached us earlier, you said that a Jedi Representative must be present for these talks, did you not?"

"Yes, that is what I said."

"This meeting would not be long and if you only need Jedi presence to mediate, then any one of us would be sufficient to assist you, is that not also true?"

"Of course, but Master Tahl did bring up a good point about the Absolutes. She would be a better choice for this task. Now I must go…"

"Balog, there has been a change of plans. I will go on behalf of the Jedi while Masters Tahl and Qui-Gon will tend to the twins. They are very familiar with each other and would be much more at ease in their care."

"But you are a mere child. What good could you be?"

"I may be a child as you say but I am still a Jedi." Obi-Wan could see the protest coming and hastily did the only thing he could to ensure his victory. With a slight wave of his hand he said in a strong and steady voice, "I am capable of mediating your negations."

"Yes, of course. You are capable of mediating these negotiations. You are a Jedi after all. Shall we go then?" And together the pair walked out.

At last the door opened. Qui-Gon stepped out into the hall and found it dauntingly empty. Glancing back and forth worriedly, he turned to Tahl and noted her concerned expression. "He's probably just wandered off, Qui." He nodded absently as he pondered the shift he felt. He must have had some sort of expression that caused her to immediately add, "He'll probably be back any moment."

"We should go look for him."

"I can't leave right now. Balog should be back any minute now for the meeting. I need to stay where he can find me. He may have gone to check on the twins. If you want, you can go."

"No. I will stay with you for now. I don't want to leave you alone yet. I'll search for him once Balog has come." And together the pair went back to the room to wait.

Each second felt like a minute and every minute seemed like an hour. The previous calm created by their declaration was swiftly dying. Qui-Gon could feel something nagging his mind but all he could focus on was the visions he had seen of him and Tahl. But something was different, something was off. When he tried to bring up his visions, they no longer were clear. Before they had been vivid and encompassing that he would have thought they were the reality if not for his Padawan and the people around him that pulled him back out.

Now as the images flittered across his mind's eye, they had lost much of their luster. It was as if they were ancient holovids now faded and aged. _But how could they have changed so drastically?_ His mind mulled over and over again. _And in so short a time? Is it possible that our vow could have altered what was to come so much?_ He wanted answers that no one could provide. The uneasy sensation in the pit of his stomach though did hint that something else was the cause. He just didn't know what.

"Where is Balog? He should have been here by now. At this point we won't make it on time. I can only hope our delay doesn't cause too many problems." Tahl finally broke the silence between them.

Before either could address the issue further some noise could be heard out in the hall. A loud voice carried into the room. "Take your hands off me, you slimy space lizard! Let me see them! Bring them my name! They will see me!" Qui-Gon strode to the door and opened it. Irini stood, her arm in the grip of a security guard. "Tell them to let me go! I have come for talk, not conflict," she said furiously.

Qui-Gon nodded at the guard. Irini gave him a baleful look as she brushed past him. "What right do they have to abuse me? I'm not a criminal. I'm a citizen." She glanced sharply at the pair. "And what do you need security for? You're Jedi. A neutral party, isn't that right?"

"Maybe we need security because people send probe droids after us and shoot at us in alleyways," Qui-Gon pointed out.

Irini looked blank. "Are you saying I did this?"

"We found your insignia on the ammunition." Qui-Gon gestured to the necklace she wore.

"This is the insignia of the Workers. It isn't mine alone. I didn't shoot at you, Jedi. I admit, I wasn't happy to learn you were on our planet, but violence is not my path. Neither is it the path of the Workers. I do not think it was any of us who tried to harm you. Perhaps it was someone who wanted you to think so."

Neither Jedi said anything in response to that because it could be a very real possibility. Both had been sent to war torn planets before and it is one of the oldest tactics warring factions use. Instead, Qui-Gon decided to get to the purpose of this unexpected visit. "What brings you here, Irini?"

"I am concerned about the unrest on New Apsolon. We wanted change, but not like this. Not with another assassination and the kidnapping of children. I have some information that might be useful to you – if you really are here to guard the peace. Since we do not know who in the government to trust, we took a vote and decided to trust the Jedi." She frowned at them. "I hope you will prove worthy of our confidence."

"If you do not trust us, you will not be convinced by our assurance. It is up to you to make that choice."

Irini stared at both Jedi hard, contemplating her next move. Guardedly she said, "That choice has already been made by committee. I am the emissary. I must tell you that the Workers have been blamed by the Civilized for both the murder of Roan and the kidnapping of the twins. I am here to tell you that the Workers were not involved in either."

"You can speak for the Workers as a whole?"

"Yes. We are highly organized and speak as one bloc. If there were violent factions, we would know it."

"Even if your ways are not violent, would you betray those in your group even if you knew of violent factions?" Tahl inquired.

Irini sighed, "It has come to this. We know we are on the brink of civil war again. No one wants this. So, yes, we would be frank if we thought there were outlaw Workers who were willing to kidnap young girls and murder a governor to get what they wanted. But we do not believe this."

"You said you had information," Qui-Gon said.

She leaned forward. "We know that someone in Roan's inner circle was behind both the kidnapping and his death. Someone important. Someone who wants more power."

"But who?" Tahl wondered.

"This we do not know."

"How can you be so certain that this informant is correct?" Qui-Gon asked.

Irini hesitated. "Because we have a spy in this house. Someone to watch the twins, to protect them."

"Well they didn't do that well of a job since I'm here," Tahl pointed out.

"No," Irini admitted. "That is because the security procedures were violated at the highest level. As you know, this place uses top security. It could only be infiltrated by someone who knew it intimately. Someone who had the key to the code. Someone who knew exactly how to overpower the guards, and exactly how long it would take the second force to arrive."

"Who is your spy?" Qui-Gon asked.

"One of the security guards. That is why we know so much about Roan's security."

"Then it is still very possible that the Workers could have kidnapped the twins," Tahl stated.

"No. We know the procedures but not the code. Only a handful of people have that information."

"Who?"

She shook her head in frustration. "We don't know that for sure. We just know they are close to Roan."

The trio sat quietly for a time in contemplation. Each one searching through the events in their mind to figure out who this threat could be. Qui-Gon went back to when they arrived and took each event in turn. One memory suddenly rushed forward. It was when they first saw the twins. _"Our security is in the hands of the top security officer, Balog himself…"_

"Balog."

Irini glanced up at the two Jedi, shocked for two reasons. First that the two spoke simultaneous saying the same thing. And second because the idea was both absurd and obvious at the same time. She was too stunned to speak and she doubted it would have made a difference anyway. The other two quickly followed the same line of thought.

"It makes sense," Tahl started. "And if that's the case then he may try to sabotage this meeting. He must have some sort of hidden agenda. We must figure out what it is."

"The chance for peace may be compromised." Turning to Irini, Qui-Gon said, "You must be aware that Balog may be playing false in peace negotiations. We do not know for sure, but we need to consider this. This meeting is too important to risk."

"Perhaps he is already trying to thwart the peace efforts by leaving me here. We don't have much time. Dawn is approaching and we need to get there as quickly as possible." Tahl's voice was strained. And her friend already could guess that she was berating herself for not realizing the deception sooner.

"Yes, we should go, but…"

"I'm sure he's fine Qui. But we no longer have the time to wait for him. We should go now."

"Of course. I will have security keep an eye out for him."

Tahl frowned suddenly. "Irini, if you speak for the Workers, shouldn't you be at the meeting already?"

Irini looked puzzled. "What meeting?"

The uneasy feeling in the pit of Qui-Gon's stomach flared. He glanced at his dearest friend noting the equally unsettled expression on her face. She asked, "If there is no meeting then he was trying to lure us into something. But why?"

"And why isn't he here? There was ample time to set his plan in motion, yet his delay has only given us cause to distrust him. We would not fall into his trap now. The question is what made him not come?"

"It's obvious he was trying to separate us, but we're both here so that has failed." Tahl was still trying to reason out what went wrong when she felt a dark tremble come from her lifelong friend. "Qui?"

All the blood in his face drained away. He had been so concerned about Tahl this whole time that he didn't even realize that the anxious feeling he had been sensing was no longer directed at her. Before he knew what he was doing he had run out into the hall and stopped dead. A whisper in the Force almost brought him to his knees.

"_Forgive me, Master."_

"Obi-Wan, what have you done?"

- S – W – S – W -

So there it is. I hope you all liked it. Please review if you have a moment, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks again for reading!

Ari :D


	2. Chapter 2

After the incident in the hall, things began to move very quickly. Regaining his composure the tall Jedi set off down the corridor seeking out his lost apprentice. Instinctively, he knew that Tahl was one step behind him. The security guard that had tried to restrain Irini initially came into view. Qui-Gon skidded to a halt in front of him and grabbed the man's arms. It was all he could do from shaking the man senseless. "Where is Balog?"

"He went to the meeting a while ago."

"Was anyone with him?" Tahl demanded.

"That apprentice of yours." Dread almost overwhelmed the m at the news – their worst fears realized.

Once again they were off, racing through the streets toward the Institute for Government Service building. It was there in a secret meeting room that the negotiations were to be held. Neither Jedi spoke. With each step they could already sense that Obi-Wan was slipping further and further away. They could only hope that they would get him back in time.

Rushing in to the building, they headed for Roan's offices as the room was off there. Thundering into the room, they startled the poor assistant who promptly demanded, "What are you doing here?"

"The secret meeting room, take us there," the Master countered.

"This is highly irregular. I don't think I…"

"Now." His deep baritone booked no room for argument. The assistant visibly flinched at the command. Nodding nervously, he accessed a hidden door in the paneling and led them down a short hallway. Another durasteel door was at the end of it.

Qui-Gon's footsteps slowed at the sight of what lay outside the door. His heart sank. Inside a small bin lay several blasters and Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He knew the boy would only surrender it if he was convinced it was the only way the meeting would take place. Gingerly picking up the weapon, he ordered the assistant to open the door.

They stepped into the room and found what they expected. An empty room. No sign of anyone.

In an agony of frustration, Qui-Gon raised the hilt of his lightsaber and brought it down on the table. The force of the blow caused the table to crack – a long jagged split in the surface. He didn't want to believe this was happening. They had been through so much together already. And now that they were finally getting comfortable with each other again he couldn't accept this. He couldn't lose his apprentice because of his own blind stupidity. He wanted to scream and cry and…

_Eyes hooded and dull. Form so weak and frail. And a voice so soft, it couldn't be called a whisper. "It is too late for me, Master."_

"No!" He cried out. His heart was being torn to shreds and he had no idea how to stop it.

A gentle touch on his shoulder brought him back from the precipice of despair. "We will find them, Qui-Gon."

He swallowed against the anguish and guilt, pushing them down, down deep where they would not interfere with his reason, his judgment, his purpose. He brought one hand up and placed it on top of hers for a moment in gratitude for her strength before clasping it tightly. A new sense of determination filling him. "We must."

The series of events that transpired over the next few days was hard on all of them. At first they floundered on what to do. They needed some kind of direction to follow Balog and Obi-Wan and nothing showed promising enough until much later. It was all Qui-Gon could do to hide his growing worry and frustration. Tahl had been his calming force but even her patience was wearing thin. It was fortunate the twins brought up the idea of the probe droid.

Obtaining the probe droid had been another ordeal. They had gotten what they wanted but in doing so they had discovered more disturbing facts. Balog was more than likely drugging Obi-Wan to keep him docile and it could prove to be disastrous. They may have even found out what Balog had been after in the first place – a list. Unfortunately they would not know for certain until they finally caught up with the Security Chief.

And so the chase began. Balog had a good head start and they needed all their training and stamina to catch up to him. Even still it wasn't good enough. At first the pair stopped to rest at night. After all they needed their strength and energy once they met up with him. And their routine would have stayed as such if not for a growing sense of foreboding. They began going through the night to gain ground. And they almost believed they were doing so until an ambush staged by Balog told them otherwise. The fight was brief but not without damage. They had managed to protect their own probe droid from Balog's drones however the attack droids had managed to disable one of their swoops.

Tahl suggested that Qui-Gon continue on without her and she would catch up. But he would have none of it. He refused to leave Tahl's side despite the fact he knew his initial fears and vision would not come true now. Obi-Wan, in his own way, had seen to that alteration. The tall Jedi would often try to fathom why his apprentice felt it necessary to take this course of action. And as all the times before, he had no answer. The only way he would ever find out is if – no, when he saw Obi-Wan again and managed to ask him. When he knew the boy was safe.

They were being followed. That much was certain. The question was - who? Both Jedi Masters were aware of the presence trailing them and silently they set a plan in motion to find out if it was friend or foe. A formation had come up that would provide them the perfect opportunity. Quickly, they sped along and rounded the hill.

Coming up from behind, they could see the reverberations of a fast moving landspeeder. As they approached they were able to determine that the driver was alone and one of the twins. The trio immediately slowed to a stop now that they were aware of each other.

When the young blonde stepped out of the speeder the Jedi were able to discern which one – it was Eritha. This was surprising, considering her sister Alani was the more assertive of the pair. Curious, they noted the relieved look on the young girl's face as she approached.

"I'm so glad to find you! I have been traveling for days, I didn't know how to reach you. I found out who is backing Balog. I know who your enemy is."

"Who?" Qui-Gon asked a little more anxiously than he intended.

Eritha hesitated a moment. Her lips pressed together in a thin line, as if she were reluctant to let the words out. "My sister," she said finally. The words came pouring out of her now that the hard part was over. "Alani is in contact with Balog. I heard her speaking to him on a comlink. I couldn't tell where he was, or where he was headed. Obi-Wan is alive, he's keeping him contained in that horrible device."

Relief washed over the Jedi. _Obi-Wan is alive!_ It was only a matter of time now before he was back in their care.

"Do you see what this means?" Eritha cried. Twisting her hands together, she continued, "Alani must have lied to me all along! She convinced me that Roan was behind our father's death. And I'm sure that she engineered our kidnapping. No wonder she was so strong during the ordeal. After we were released, I was afraid they were tracking us to kill us. She kept telling me not to be afraid, not to worry…" Eritha's voice was full of anger and disgust. "I thought she was so brave. And Roan – could she have arranged to kill Roan? I can't believe that! He was so kind to us. He was our father's best friend!"

As much as they wanted to let her deal with these questions and come to terms with what has happened, they knew they didn't have the time. Qui-Gon asked, "What is her goal?"

"Power. She wants to rule New Apsolon." Eritha shook her head. "As least that's what I think they are planning. Balog will back her along with the Absolutes. I can't believe what I'm saying. I can't believe I never knew my sister. I'm so ashamed."

"But you didn't do anything wrong." Tahl tried to sooth the girl.

But she wouldn't be calmed. "Don't you understand? She is part of me, I should have known."

"Are you sure she gave you no clues to Balog's whereabouts?" Qui-Gon asked urgently.

"I'm sorry. I overheard the conversation, but they never mentioned where he was."

"Thank you for coming and telling us this. You risked much. Now you must return."

"I'm not going back." Eritha's jaw set stubbornly, removing the softness that distinguished her from her more dynamic and electric sister.

"I am sorry," Qui-Gon said firmly, "but you must. Tahl and I are going ahead and it will be dangerous."

"I don't care. My sister has shamed my planet. I must restore my family's honour. She is a Worker and has betrayed the Workers by making an alliance with the Absolutes. Do you see what this means? She thinks that because of who her father is, the Workers will accept her without question. Even as we speak she is maneuvering to get the United Legislature to appoint her as Supreme Governor. I know how she is doing it, too – I know her. She won't ask, she won't suggest. She'll be sweet and modest. Somehow those high up in the Legislature will think they came up with the idea on their own. Just as she once made me believe that Roan was involved with Ewane's death. Of course the Workers will support her – she is a heroine, for surviving our father's death.

"Once appointed, she will bring back the Absolutes and slowly restore the government to what it was. The Workers will be trampled. No." Eritha crossed her arms. "I will not return. My dead father is at my shoulder. He sacrificed too much. I am coming with you."

Now it was Tahl's turn to dissuade her. "Eritha, we believe Balog is heading to his supporters. You are not trained for battle and it will be dangerous."

"Oh, but I am." The girl countered pulling back her cloak to reveal an assortment of blasters and explosive devices on her belt. "I have excellent aim."

"I admire your dedication," Qui-Gon began, "but…."

"Obi-Wan is just like me. He's already become a close friend. And I want to help you after everything you've done for me." Eritha said, staring Qui-Gon down. "And you forget, I have been through the same thing. I was trapped in that device. I know what it does to you. I have to do this, Qui-Gon."

Qui-Gon was about to speak when rock exploded beside them. They reacted instantly, both moving to protect Eritha. Tahl covered the girl with her own body while Qui-Gon deflected earthen shards and laser bolts.

The battle ended quickly, once they figured out who was attacking them. In actuality it was a good thing that Eritha showed up or else the conflict could have turned out much worse. Unfortunately, despite the length it still ended up costing them more than they could afford. The probe droid was destroyed by falling debris. And while Qui-Gon had been distracted by the probe droid a rock slide caught Tahl in the leg as she covered Eritha. The good news was that it wasn't that bad, however it still needed to be treated before they could move on.

At the Rock Workers' settlement, they were able to rest and recoup. Yanci was very helpful in taking care of Tahl's injury and making arrangements for them. During her treatment however, they were able to learn more about what was happening out here. Two more Rock Workers had entered, the tall woman and young man from the quarry. "I am Bini and this is Kevta," she said. "Again, we must tell you how sorry we are to have mistaken you for Absolutes. We don't get travelers out in this area, so we jumped to conclusions too fast. I hope you are well." She glanced at Tahl.

The Jedi Knight smiled. "I am fine. Yanci has placed Bacta on the wound and I will be back on my feet shortly." She said this for Qui-Gon's reassurance as much as theirs. She knew deep down how much this delay was bothering him.

"Yanci has great skill. It is good that you came here."

"Tell me," Qui-Gon said, "You said that the Absolutes raided your camp. How many were there?"

Kevta spoke up. "We were attacked by a squad of maybe thirty, but when there are casualties, more take their place. We have no way of knowing. We are forty here, but that includes elders and children. The Absolutes are also heavily armed. In the first raid, they captured our small weapons – blasters and flechette missiles."

"You don't know where their headquarters are?" he pressed.

Bini answered quietly, "We do not know. We have searched. If they have a base, it is well hidden."

Qui-Gon felt his irritation rise. There was so little information to be had. He couldn't get over the feeling that they were wasting time. "Is it possible they conduct their raids from the city?"

Kevta shook his head, "No. We know their base is in the quarries somewhere. Their raids are spaced too close. Especially lately. We have been raided five times in the past month."

"Do you have weapons left?" Qui-Gon questioned.

"We have a few blasters, not many. We only have our tools and the explosives we use in the quarries. They are expensive and we don't like losing them. But we are getting desperate. That is why we attacked you today. We've had enough. We know they are after our large explosives. If we lose those, we're doomed. This mining outfit is a cooperative. We all share in the work and profits. If we lose our tools and explosives, we won't be able to buy more."

"You need help," Eritha said. She had been resting quietly in the corner until now. "Have you informed the United Legislature? They could send a security force to protect you."

"We informed them weeks ago and have heard nothing." Bini said, a hint of bitterness in her tone. "The troubles in the capital city have overshadowed ours."

The conversation continued with the Jedi asking many probing questions in an attempt to get some sort of direction. For the tall Jedi Master, he felt so close to discovering his Padawan yet farther away now then when they started this hunt. He begged through the Force, _Hold on, Padawan. I am coming. Just a little longer._ He could only hope Obi-Wan heard his plea. A gentle hand squeezed his own and he gratefully accepted Tahl's support. He truly could not live without her presence close by any longer. Their vow had merged their souls. However this journey would end, they would face it together.

Fortunately, their efforts awarded them a path to follow in the morning. They had been able to discern a pattern to the raids and a direction. When nothing more could be gained, their conversation was abruptly cut off when Yanci came in demanding rest for her patient. There was little protest as all had grown tired after today's events. The Healer escorted Eritha to a place where the girl could sleep and left the two Jedi alone. The pair remained close and allowed fatigue to carry them into slumber. The last thought to flicker across Qui-Gon's mind was, _One more day and it will all be over._

- S – W – S – W -

I hope you all liked part two! Not very exciting I'm sure but just bear with me for a while. Thanks. . : D

Just so you know I will reply to my anon reviews here but I will reply to individual reviews for those who signed in.

Bubbles – Thank you so much. A Noble Obi is a lovely Obi. I hear you completely. Qui has some twisted thought processes. I just hope you like the end of this, I plan on doing something a little different with my twist of the storyline. . :)

Phoenix Red Lion – Thanks! I do love AU, and I really enjoy turning things around so that you think you know how things are going and then throw you for a total loop in the end! I hope you like it. Many aspects will still be the same but this will only set many changes in to motion. Thanks for reading!

K-Rock – I know, I know. I haven't been around much lately. And even more aloof over the past 3 months. I'm hoping with a new year and new changes I'll be able to find my muses again and get things finished. And that includes SD. Send me what you have and I'll try and help point you in a direction. Good luck in school and I'll talk to you later!

Datakenobi05 – I can't answer that question right now. You'll just have to see how the story develops to find out. Yeah, when it came to Obi Qui always managed to do the wrong thing at the worst possible time. This only follows that process as usual. And Obi Angst in general is just AWESOME! Hehe :D Thanks.

Misty – Thanks. I hope you like this too. There should be two more chapters when all is said and done.

Kim – No Prob. I plan on having 4 chaps in total. Hope you liked!

Once again, thank you everyone for reading! Please continue to leave feedback as they really help my muse work! See you in a few days!

Ari :D


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Tahl managed to wake before Qui-Gon. A feat in its own right, but the humour of the situation was lost to them. Immediately upon waking an overwhelming sense of urgency swept through them. Time was running out. They had to find Balog today or else. Obi-Wan's life was at stake. And right now, they were losing.

Tahl had already tested her leg and they were preparing to leave when Yanci came in with their breakfast. "Wow, I must be better than I thought." She said when she saw the Knight up and about.

"Thank you for all assistance, Yanci. I appreciate all you've done for me." Tahl said.

"It was no trouble. The least we could do for the mishap in the quarry. I hope you find whatever it is you are looking for." She spoke with sincerity. It was obvious they were seeking the Absolutes for a reason. In their haste, they hadn't revealed what it was.

Tahl answered, "We will," as she placed a hand on the taller Knight's shoulder.

Smiling softly, Qui-Gon patted her hand. "You should eat to regain your strength. I will ready our transports."

Quickly he hurried to where they had parked the vehicles. He was surprised to see Eritha already checking on her speeder. "You are up early," he commented aloud.

She jumped. "You startled me."

"We will be leaving shortly."

She nodded. "I thought we would be. I came to start the refueling. I didn't want you to leave without me."

"I thought about it," he admitted, "Then I thought about how stubborn you are."

"It's a family trait." She giggled. The mirth quickly died though as her troubled thoughts resurfaced. "My sister is as much to blame in all this as Balog. Obi-Wan is a victim of her treachery just like me and my people. I could never forgive myself if I didn't do everything in my power to help him. I can't stand the thought of him suffering in that device." She was on the verge of tears as she spoke. Quickly she took a deep breath to reign in her emotions. New determination burned in her gaze as she looked into the man's cerulean eyes. "I have to go with you. I promise I won't slow you down."

Qui-Gon nodded. Somehow, he knew she would keep her promise. They finished refueling in silence. Shortly after, Tahl arrived with the others in tow. Qui-Gon thanked them for their courtesy and the Workers wished them luck on their quest. Soon they were out seeking Balog's trail amidst the rock.

They circled the area a number of times when they found their first clue. The discovery invigorated all of them, knowing now that they were hot on Balog's trail once more. But it was short lived. Before they could follow their lead, the Jedi were halted to a stand still. The Force trembled heralding a disturbance close by. Their first thoughts were of Obi-Wan. Yet the Force whispered of darker more sinister things on a larger scale. It was Tahl who voiced aloud the cause. "The Rock Workers."

Yes, Qui could sense it now. They were in trouble. But what of his Padawan? Was he not also in dire need of their aide? The Master could barely sense his apprentice through the Force. And with each passing moment it dwindled even more. Could he abandon Obi-Wan for the sake of strangers? "They will have to fend for themselves. Obi-Wan needs me." He stated abruptly taking the girls off guard.

This announcement practically knocked Tahl off her feet. She never thought she would see the day Qui-Gon placed the needs of one over the needs of many. He had always been the one to run to where the Force beckoned him only now he had blatantly ignored its call. "Qui-Gon Jinn, Knight of the Jedi Order, Protector of the Peace, Master of the Living Force, dares to tell me he cannot help those in need? I cannot believe what I am hearing. You heard what they said. They do not have the means to ward off another attack by the Absolutes. We have to go back."

"But Obi-Wan. He cannot hold out much longer. He needs us right now."

"Do you know that so certainly? He is a strong boy. He has gone through so much. He will wait for you Qui. I know he will. His loyalty to you is incredible. And his loyalty to the Jedi and the Force is just as great. He will wait. We must go back."

"I cannot abandon him. I have done it to him once before. I cannot put him through that again."

"And you won't be. We will find him. Perhaps we can track the Absolutes back to him. But if we do not do this now, we will lose both the Workers and Obi-Wan. You know this to be true."

"I cannot bare the thought of losing him again. We must press on."

"Qui-Gon," she stated in a firm calm voice. "I am going back to the Workers. I am going to help them with or without your help. But I tell you this now, if Obi-Wan were here he would do the same as me. He understands that these people need us. He would feel horrible knowing that you left them to die just to save him. And he would be heartbroken to know that you abandoned those we swore to protect. Do you want to tell him that you ignored the Force for his sake?" The tall man stood staring down the path Balog took, tears brimming in his eyes. She must have sensed the tearing of his heart as he contemplated following his own desires or following what he knew was right. Tahl moved up along side him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I know this is hard for you. You alone can make this choice." Her voice was gentle yet compelling. "What would Obi-Wan want you to do?"

That was probably the single most question he did _not_ want to hear right now. Because he already knew the answer. And it tore him apart. Why did fate have to play these cruel games? Why couldn't it just leave them alone? Why did so much have to rest on their shoulders? Had they not been through enough trials to last a lifetime? Must there always be one more? He wanted to scream! He wanted to tear something apart. To make it feel the same way he did inside. But it was pointless. It would not quell the pain in his heart. It would only make it worse. Instead, he pleaded for forgiveness. _I am sorry Padawan. You know what must be done. Just wait for me a little bit longer. I will be there as soon as I can. I swear it._

Then he turned and got back on his swoop. "Let us hurry then, before all is lost." The other two quickly mounted their rides and sped after him.

Not long after, they ran into Yanci who had been sent to find them. "Help us. A raid… unlike we have ever seen before. They are killing everyone! Please!" She managed to get out between gulps of air. Without any further hesitation they raced back to the settlement.

They got there in time to stop the Absolutes from stealing everything. And more importantly from killing everyone. The Jedi fought back the group headed toward the out-building where the last of their group was holding out. If they had not come back when they did it would have been a total loss. As the last of the Absolutes fled the others took stock of what was left. About two thirds of their heavy explosives were taken and about half of the Workers were killed. Among the lost was Bini. Kevta had come away with some bad injuries and Yanci was hard at work patching up those she could. Eritha and the Jedi did what they could to assist, they only hoped it would be enough.

Hours later, Yanci sat outside her little clinic with the trio. Too exhausted to look at them directly, she spoke in general. "Thank you all for your help. If you hadn't come, well, I'm terrified to think that I may have been the only one to survive. I'm even more grateful that the children were saved. It will be hard for many but at least they are alive."

Eritha vowed, "The Absolutes will pay for what they have done here, I promise you that Yanci. I have contacted the Workers in the city, they are sending out a team with as many medicines and supplies as they can carry right now. They should be here tomorrow."

"Thank you. We appreciate any help you can offer. In return, I may be able to offer you something." The small group looked up at the Healer now. "While we were looking for survivors, I noticed a certain kind of red soil caked into the Absolutes' boots. This soil is very particular and can only be found in one region of the quarries."

"Can you show us where this place is?" Qui-Gon asked urgently. They had spent more time here than they could afford. Anything that could speed them back to Balog's trail would be invaluable.

"No, there's still too much for me to do here. But I had one of the Workers upload the coordinates to your speeder. You'll have to search for the Absolutes on your own from there, but that is the only place they could be. The area is rough and you won't be able to get a speeder through. You'll even have to leave the swoops. Be careful. I hope that will be enough of a payment for you."

Qui-Gon gratefully rose and stood in front of the woman. "That is more than enough, Yanci. Especially once we have Obi-Wan, my apprentice back safely."

She glanced up at him now. "They have taken someone dear to you?" The look in the clear crystal gaze was answer enough. "Then go. There are plenty here to take care of what's left. Hurry, the Absolutes are brutal." The last comment was unnecessary but it reflected that she now understood their urgency and the sacrifice they made to help.

It was all the prompting they needed. Within minutes the trio was back speeding toward the coordinates given in hopes that they were not too late. Only time would answer that question now. Not long after they left the settlement they arrived at the coordinates provided. Yanci was right. The rock formations and hills forced them off their transports.

In front of them, the cliffs widened to embrace a small canyon. A deep pit was to the right, filled with water. The soil around the pit was a muddy red dotted with huge boulders. Sunlight danced on the smooth surface of the water. Some distance to the left they could see the dark opening of a cave. However, no movement or even a sign of any living beings could be seen.

"There's no one here," Eritha said, disappointed. "Yanci was wrong."

Tahl said nothing. She could feel her lifelong friend stretching out with the Force. His senses were on high alert, testing the air, seeking anything that might give him hope. He sent a message to Obi-Wan. _I am here._

Relief flooded him when he received something back. It wasn't much, just a slight reverberation. The fact that it was so weak compared to the usual strength and passion his young charge was known for troubled him deeply. But it was enough to tell him they were in the right spot. "No," he said aloud, "This is the place."

Suddenly, the water of the lake rippled which quickly grew into waves large enough you could hear them lap at the shore. The two Jedi grew alert.

"We're wasting time. We should go back," Eritha said.

The two Jedi remained focused on the lake. "There is no wind," Tahl commented softly.

"Exactly," Qui-Gon concurred.

A structure rose from the surface. Water streamed off its curved dome. An opening slowly widened and a ramp emerged. It extended over the water to dry land. A few seconds later, two tech vehicles sped down the ramp, hit land, and then headed for the cave. They disappeared inside. Apparently they didn't even notice the trio.

"Everything is hidden," Qui-Gon said. "The camp can't be seen from the air. Clever."

"Then how shall we infiltrate it?" Tahl questioned.

"By the cave off to our left. The tech vehicles did not seem to go through a checkpoint," he answered while scanning the entrance. "I do not think there are sensors outside the cave." Then he turned back to Eritha, "Stay here until we send for you."

"No. If you go without me, I'll follow you." The young girl's jaw set.

Qui frowned. "Then stay behind us. Realize that you can endanger the mission if you act hastily. You will follow my orders. Agreed?"

"Agreed. I'm stubborn, not stupid." She flashed a shaky grin.

"All right, Let's go."

A small explosion shook the cave quickly followed by a siren. Tahl commented wryly, "I should have known you meant that kind of distraction. Now what do you plan on doing about Obi-Wan and Eritha?"

Qui-Gon was about to answer when a figure emerged from the smoke. He recognized the stocky form of Balog immediately. "Balog."

"Where?"

"Heading for the tunnel."

"Then we should hurry and follow him."

"Not yet. As I said before, Obi-Wan is not down that tunnel. He will be back shortly – _then_ we follow." They didn't have to wait long before Balog came storming back. In the dim lighting he didn't seem to notice the Jedi watching him. Heading in the opposite direction, he went down the tunnel Eritha had been taken, only he kept going. The Jedi quietly chased him. Balog darted down another small tunnel where the glow rods barely gave off any light. Here Tahl led them through.

Only a light gleam off a durasteel door gave any indication of where they were headed. Balog paused outside the door for a moment to access it. Without a word, the Jedi moved in tandem – springing forward to get inside the room before the door closed. Each Knight stood with sabers glowing brightly.

In the center of the room Balog waited smugly. The sensory deprivation device was leaning against the wall behind the Absolute. There was a small slit in the casing that lined up with the captives eyes. Dull sea-kissed eyes barely managed to flicker open. A tremble in the Force indicated that he was reaching out to his Master. Qui-Gon was finally here and the boy's effort was even weaker than before by the lake. Anger swelled in his heart. But the elder Jedi quickly suppressed it. He knew left as is – raw and aching – it would not help his apprentice. Instead he focused it on the squat smiling man that stood between him and his charge.

The Security Chief must have thought the angered expression on the Jedi's face was meant to intimidate him. Perhaps it was if only subconsciously. Still the Absolute thought it comically and soon was laughing derisively. "Do you think you can threaten me? Do you think because you are Jedi you can frighten me? What you don't know is that I have all the power here." He held up a small transmitter. "I can take away his life."

He watched as the pair tensed in front of him. "That's right. You know what this is, don't you?" He held the transmitter aloft. "I can give the boy a last, lethal dose. He is very weak. I had planned on keeping him alive, but I've come to realize there is no need."

"What do you want?" Qui-Gon asked as calmly as he could.

"Nothing from you." Locking gazes with his rival, Balog's eyes narrowed. "However, she might have something I want. Shall we see if she values the boy's life as much as you do?"

"Spit it out Balog. What do you want?" Tahl demanded.

"The list."

"What list?" It was just as Irini had suspected, he was after the list of informants. She feigned dumb for the moment trying to buy them time to think and act.

"You know what list. I know you have it. Give it to me!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Don't play games with me. You don't have the time." A wicked smirk mad him look even closer to the edge of sanity.

The Jedi realized immediately that something else was going on. The man was attempting to play a double gambit. Qui-Gon quickly deduced what he had done. "You set the weapons room to detonate."

A flicker of surprise swept across the man's face before he recovered. "I'll be long gone before that happens. Your Worker friends won't find anything here when they arrive. No records. Nothing to spy on, nothing to steal. And we have plenty of support in the city. We don't need the followers here to accomplish what we need to."

"You don't care what lives are lost?"

"I care about Apsolon. _My_ Apsolon," Balog said fiercely. "Not the Apsolon the Workers want. You Jedi are in my way." He stepped back and accessed a door behind him. A tiny space contained a small transport with a bubble shaped top. No doubt it was to allow the exit of the transport into the lake.

"Now I'm leaving. You may make it out of here when the explosives room goes, but I doubt is – especially when you have to drag your young friend along." Balog pointed to Obi-Wan with his chin. "And believe me he's in no shape to walk. I made sure of that."

Qui-Gon tensed, then relaxed. It took an effort of will to absorb his anger and continue to wait for his opening.

"Wait! What about the list?" Tahl tried to stall the man's escape.

"It doesn't matter now. Of course it would have made it easier to accomplish our goals but even without it our plans will work. Now, I leave you to your fate." Balog said, stepping back toward the transport. His small, dark eyes glinted. "Don't move, either of you. You see my finger near this button? If you try to stop me and are a fraction off, if you stumble, if you give me only a split second, I can press it. If, in short, one of one thousand things can go wrong does go wrong, the boy will die."

Qui-Gon sprang. He had never moved faster or more surely. He knew Balog did not see him, that one moment he was standing meters away and the next he was in the air next to him. With careful precision, Qui brought down his lightsaber neatly slicing off Balog's finger. The transmitter fell to the floor. "I guess you did not flinch," he said.

Howling with pain and rage, the Absolute backed up toward the transport as he fumbled for his blaster with his good hand. Tahl sprang forward as Qui-Gon headed for Obi-Wan. Another explosion rocked the cave, this one larger than before. The force of the blast nearly knocked the Jedi off their feet. The sensory deprivation device began to slide. Qui-Gon threw himself forward and caught it in his arms. He laid it down gently.

Instead of attacking Tahl, the Security Chief aimed his fire at the sensory deprivation device. Qui-Gon ignored the ping of blaster fire around his head; he knew Tahl would deflect it. A chain of explosions went off and dirt began to rain down from the ceiling. Balog scrambled into the transport.

"Tahl!" Qui-Gon shouted. He wanted her back by his side. Even as he shouted he put his lightsaber to work, cutting away at the device. She turned back to her lifelong friend and shut off her saber.

Balog accessed the exit. Water poured into the tiny room, knocking Tahl off her feet as she was heading back.

Concerned Qui-Gon called out to her. As much as he wanted to go to her, he had a bigger worry right now. Soon the room would flood and Obi-Wan was still trapped.

Balog's transport took off underwater, bouncing wildly as it fought against the impact of the water gushing toward the opening. "Obi-Wan will drown!" The Knight bellowed frantically. The deprivation device was already floating making his task even harder. He could sense his Padawan's life force flickering and he was growing desperate. They had to get him out of there.

Tahl struggled through the water. It was already up to their knees and the wound on her leg gave protest at the extra strain. By the time she reached them Qui had opened a seam in the side of the device. "That sounded like the main weapons room," he said tersely. "The cave could collapse. We have to get Obi-Wan out of here now."

Water was almost to their waists and rising fast. Deactivation his saber, Qui-Gon opened the device and froze. He didn't think he heart could ache any more than it already did, but he was wrong. His apprentice was horribly pale which only accentuated the bruise under his eye and the cut on his swollen lip. The rush of water reminded him he didn't have the time to figure it out now. Desperately he lifted the boy out of the device. Obi-Wan said nothing as his head flopped against his Master's chest entirely unable to support it. To see him so weak sent agony ripping through him. They struggled through the water. "We need to get back to the cave."

Tahl understood his meaning exactly and quickly activated her saber. She sliced a neat whole in the durasteel door that led back to the base and went through. She did her best to help Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan through. Once they were through, they were able to stand again unheeded. Water was already pouring through the opening she made. They ra, splashing though the flood until they made it to the dry area of the cave. The smoke was thick and acrid now, burning their lungs. The cave area was deserted.

Qui-Gon allowed Obi-Wan to slide down his body so that he was on his feet. But his legs gave way immediately virtually boneless. He picked the boy up again cradling him in his arms. The Knight had to control his anger against Balog for his sake. What Obi-Wan needed was calm. Gently, he said, "Obi-Wan. We are going to get you out of here."

With great effort, sea-misted eyes opened and a hand came up to lightly touch the fringe of his beard. A hint of a smile curved his lips. "It is too late for me Master."


	4. Chapter 4

Qui-Gon felt disorientated, as though he were in a dream. At one point in time the figure in his arms had been Tahl. That has changed but the situation had not. He had thought that the previous vision was his biggest fear. He thought he had known desperation in that vision, but this reality was far, far worse.

Obi-Wan's eyes closed and he slumped against the solid form of his Master. "You should leave me," he whispered. "I don't have long…"

The tall Jedi bent his head down and spoke softly in Obi-Wan's ear, "No. It is not too late. You never give up. The Force is still with you. I am with you. You cannot leave me. Not Now. _I_ need you."

At his Master's plea, Obi glanced up and saw the sincerity in the man's cerulean eyes. How he had longed to hear those words from his mentor. Was it truly fair that he hear them now? Instead of dwelling on hopes and dreams, he simply said, "I… will try, for you." Then his eyes drifted closed again.

A slender hand came to brush back the russet spikes on the young Jedi's head. "We must go," Tahl urged. The strain in her voice was evidence that Obi-Wan's condition was affecting her as deeply. Most likely due to the fact that she knew all too well that if things had gone differently, their roles would have been reversed.

Nodding, they headed down the tunnel. Fissures had opened in the ceiling and water streamed in from above. The cave was slowly collapsing. Water poured out of the side tunnel where Balog had left. As they walked, Tahl commented, "The entrance is most likely blocked."

"We will need to find another way out."

"There is another… exit," Obi said. Qui-Gon had to lean down to hear him. "To the underwater base."

"We need to find that exit."

"And Eritha?" Tahl questioned. They still had to find the girl.

Qui-Gon was torn. He desperately wanted to get Obi-Wan out of this place yet he could not leave the girl behind. He felt his Padawan shift in his arms. The captivating aquamarine eyes were open once more but they were not looking at either Jedi. Rather they were looking at something far beyond. As if something had triggered a forgotten memory. "Eritha? The children… you saved the children… didn't you?"

Looking to Tahl, her expression mirrored his own surprise. His Padawan surely couldn't have known about the Rock Workers plight, could he? "You stopped the Absolutes, right? The children…."

"Yes, they are all safe. We made it back in time to protect the children and the remaining Workers."

Relief flooded the small figure. Slumping once more into the comforting embrace, Obi-Wan smiled. Qui-Gon was about to ask how he knew about the Workers but the sound of someone sloshing through water alerted them that they were not alone. Now on guard the Jedi waited as a figure emerged from the smoke. It was Eritha, her braided hair now loose and wet.

"They left me! They forgot about me!" she screamed, falling into Tahl's arms. "They set off explosives. The cave is collapsing!"

"It's all right," She soothed. "We'll get you out of here." Tahl kept an arm around the girl as she turned back to Qui-Gon. "Now we have to find that entrance. The Underwater base is our only option."

Back in the company of the Jedi, Eritha calmed. She had caught sight of Obi-Wan resting in Qui-Gon's arms and paled. He barely looked alive. She vaguely caught what Tahl said, but when her mind registered the words she quickly snapped back to reality. "I saw it!" She looked up at Qui-Gon anxiously. "A door back there, labeled as a base entrance. That must be it."

Qui-Gon gratefully nodded to the girl. "Lead the way."

Eritha ran ahead guiding them. Allowing the others to lead, Qui-Gon once again looked over his apprentice. The boy looked at peace. And if not for a small vein throbbing at the temple, he would have thought it an eternal peace. The fear that such a possibility still existed gripped his heart. He could not let that happen. Clutching the fragile body closer, he hurried along.

By now they had gotten into the Underwater Base and were at the ramp that led outside. Here they stopped. "How do we get outside?" The young girl asked.

Qui-Gon examined the ramp control panel and noticed an electroscope. Quickly, he glanced through it. Frustrated by what he saw he said, "We cannot go out this way. There are too many. We are sure to be spotted." The surviving Absolutes were gathering on the shore just outside. If they went down the ramp they would come out right in the middle of them all. Hastily he made a decision. "We have to swim. If we swim far enough away, we can skirt those boulders and pass through the canyon to our vehicles." He hesitated and glanced down at Tahl's leg.

"I'll be fine, Qui-Gon. We need to get Obi-Wan help." He didn't even say a word but she assured him anyway. He had to smile at that, if only briefly. She handed Eritha the breather from her belt.

Nodding, the tall Knight gently lowered Obi-Wan to the ground. "Young one." The boy's head turned slowly. It broke Qui-Gon's heart to see how lackluster the motion was. "We must swim. Can you use your breather?"

There was a quirk at the edge of his lips. Almost a smile. "Bant _is_ my best friend." For the Jedi that was enough of an answer. After all Bant was Tahl's apprentice. Both Knights knew that as Mon Calamarian, Bant often needed moisture and frequently swam. As friends they could often be found in the Room of a Thousand Fountains taking a dip. At one point Bant had even commented that Obi was a Mon Cal at heart – feeling more at home in water then not. A sad smile crossed the Jedi's stern features as he fit the tube on the boy.

"When we get to the beach, we'll have a short way to walk. I'll carry you. Our transports are not far." Qui-Gon explained. Obi-Wan nodded slightly. It was heartbreaking but he knew his Padawan was trying to conserve strength.

Qui-Gon motioned to the emergency exit lever. Eritha put on the breather and accessed the door, which opened into a small chamber. There was a panel in the ceiling. Slowly, the chamber began to fill with water. The water was cold, and Qui-Gon felt Obi-Wan's involuntary shiver. They floated up toward the ceiling. Qui-Gon and Tahl took deep breaths before they were completely under. The panel slid open and they swam out.

The swim up was longer and harder than they expected. There was no gradual rise to the surface, as this was a pit dug for mining purposes. Before long they touched bottom. Checking to make sure they were clear, they quickly got out of the water and headed down the path to their transports.

"Almost there," deep baritone whispered in Obi-Wan's ear. They found their transports where they had left them. Relief flooded the tall Knight. There was always an underlying fear that they would have been found. The swoops and landspeeder were undisturbed.

"Take my landspeeder, Qui-Gon," Eritha offered. "It is faster than yours."

"Thank you." Qui-Gon gently placed Obi-Wan in the companion seat. He swung into the pilot seat and glanced over. And felt utterly and completely lost. He stretched out and slicked back the copper bangs from the boy's face. The tender touch roused Obi from his rest.

"I'm still here." Obi managed to say.

"I know. It will not be long before we are back in New Apsolon." Obi-Wan gave a slight nod. Qui-Gon called up the Force in the air around them. He felt Obi-Wan join him, but only barely. They were running out of time.

"Go directly to the Supreme Governor's residence," Eritha instructed. She had come up alongside the speeder while they spoke just before. "I will call ahead and have med care waiting for you."

Qui-Gon nodded his thanks and activated the engines. Hesitantly he glanced back at Tahl who stood just behind Eritha. He did not want to leave her behind but knew that attempting to carry a third passenger would only slow them down, he knew he must.

As always, she could sense when he was looking at her. And as always, she could read his mood. "I'll be fine. And so will Obi. Now go."

He knew better than to argue with her. "I will see you in New Apsolon."

"Safe journey," she said as steadily as she could to Obi-Wan. She squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Thank you for finding me." The Padawan's eyes fluttered open for a moment to look at her. There was a small smile on her concerned face that touched him deeply.

She called out as Qui-Gon started prepping the engines, "May the Force be with you."

"It is," Qui stated confidently and raced off.

There was a long journey ahead of them back to New Apsolon. Qui-Gon had no intention of stopping. Even still it would take them the rest of the day and night to get there. Thanks to the extra power and speed of Eritha's speeder they should arrive just past dawn.

Obi-Wan slid into a deep sleep. The elder Jedi pulled out a thermal cape and covered his apprentice. Now that the suns had fallen, the temperature quickly dropped. As he drove, he noticed the beauty around him for the first time. Triple crescent moons gave off a soft blue glow that made the world look ethereal. He stole another glance of his Padawan and couldn't believe how young and innocent the boy looked.

Jedi have a hard life, full of danger. They are brought up knowing that the path they walk is full of hardship yet still they follow. He can recall some of the trials he had gone through when he had become Dooku's apprentice however they had been easy compared to Obi-Wan's. This child had dealt with harder choices and treacherous outcomes and still came out on top. Yes, he may have left the Jedi order for a time but he never faltered from the will of the Force. Obi-Wan would make a great Jedi Knight. Of that Qui-Gon was certain.

Hours later, as Qui thought, Obi-Wan slowly came back to the conscious world. He cautiously pulled himself up in the seat. Qui-Gon was relieved to see that his apprentice was more alert. After a few moments, Obi said, "It's cold."

At that, Qui-Gon frowned. He had closed the protective shield and already turned the heat up. In fact he thought it was too warm. Still he put the unit to maximum heat. "What happened?" He brushed the back of his hand against a bruised cheek.

"When Balog figured out I had tricked him, he got angry. I was already drugged so I made an easy target." Qui-Gon nodded, already having figured that as the cause. Still it was only another reason to make Balog pay for his crimes.

The pair sat in companionable silence for a while before Obi-Wan found the strength and courage to speak. "Thank you for rescuing me. I know I have often been a burden to you and did not want to cause you further trouble…"

"You were never a burden. If anyone was the burden it was me. I should have trusted you more. Listened to the Force more closely. In the end I have only caused you pain."

"That isn't true, Master. You have done so much for me and I thank you for that. I only wish I could have done more to make you happy."

"And how could putting yourself at risk make me happy?" There was no accusation to his voice, just baffled curiosity.

"You love Tahl. And Tahl loves you. I was just in… I couldn't let anything happen to her or you."

"Is that why you did it? Is that why you took Tahl's place? How did you know that the meeting was false?"

Obi-Wan offered a wry grin. "I didn't know exactly what would happen just that if Tahl went everything would change for the worse."

"And yet you went?"

"It was either me or her. I made the choice that was best for everyone."

"How can you determine what would be best?"

Sighing, Obi-Wan leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. Talking was tiring enough as it was and the topic had veered down a path he wished he could avoid. "You always say I should listen to the Force. That it will guide you down your path. But no matter the path offered there are still choices _I_ must make. The Force offered me a choice, showed me two paths. And I made a decision. I do not regret it."

"A vision? What did you see?"

"A world full of fear, guilt, pain, betrayal and regret. And a world full of light, joy, happiness and hope. The details are not important right now, but I knew that to walk the first path would be hard on many. I could have done it but that would be selfish of me. The second was the harder choice but the correct one. One day, when the time is right I will be able to share it with you."

"Look," Qui-Gon said, "The lights of the city are ahead." It was still dark. The city lights on the horizon seemed to merge with the stars. Looking his Padawan over, he could see the toll their brief talk had taken on the boy. He instructed, "Rest. You need your strength. We are almost there."

Obi-Wan merely nodded and did as he was told. Soon he was drifting on the wings of sleep as Qui-Gon raced against time.

Before long, they had navigated the streets and were pulling up to the Governor's residence. A figure came running out and hurried down the steps to meet them. It was Manex, Alani and Eritha's uncle and Roan's brother.

"Eritha contacted me to say you were arriving," he said. "I have arranged the finest med care in the city for Obi-Wan. It is a short distance away. If you'll follow me." Manex pointed to his own landspeeder.

Qui-Gon hesitated. It was odd that Manex had met them outside. Eritha promised them access to her own med care, which was in the residence itself.

Manex took note of his hesitation. "You must trust me. Did I not tell you that I have the best of everything? My med care is exceptional. The med squad once worked on victims of the Absolutes. They had the greatest success. The doctor knows Obi-Wan's condition. He can help."

It was the compassionate, worried look in his eyes more than his words that made Qui-Gon nod. His instincts told him that Manex was sincere. Obi-Wan needed the best care.

"Good," Manex said at Qui-Gon's nod. He sprinted toward his landspeeder, jumped in and took off. Qui followed closely. Manex pulled up in front of a gray stone building a few blocks away. Immediately the doors opened and a med team rushed out. A doctor bent over Obi-Wan and applied a diagnostic readout to the side of his neck. The man frowned at the results.

"Will he be all right?" Qui-Gon couldn't help but ask.

The man answered flatly, "We will do the best we can." With that, the med team transferred Obi to a stretcher and rushed him inside. Qui-Gon didn't even get the chance to speak with his charge before he was gone.

Qui-Gon was still waiting when Tahl and Eritha burst into the small waiting room. "Any news?" the Jedi asked anxiously.

He shook his head. "They are still with him."

"Have you seen him?"

"Not since we arrived. Soon, they say."

Eritha paced in front of him. "I don't understand why Manex had you bring him here. Well, I do. He always thinks he has the best of everything. Where is he?" She looked around quickly.

"He waited with me for some time. He left to attend to some things at his home. He said he would be back." Qui-Gon offered as explanation.

They sat in anxious silence for some minutes. Restlessly, Eritha got up. "I need some air. Will you contact me as soon as we know something?" The Jedi nodded and she left.

Tahl plopped down in a seat next to Qui-Gon and wrapped her arms about herself. Qui-Gon noted the concerned expression on her face. "Obi-Wan will be fine." He assured her. Honestly he had been repeating that over and over in his own mind, willing it to happen. Whoever said, 'No news is good news' was deluding himself, Qui decided. He couldn't help but feel that time was against them.

"Of course," she answered absently. Leaning over, she rested her head on his shoulder. "Still I can't stop the feeling that our places should be reversed."

Qui-Gon didn't know how to feel about that comment. On one hand he knew that she was right. But on the other he didn't know if he would handle that situation any better. As it was he was barely keeping himself from going mad with worry and anger and the pain in his heart. "He had a vision."

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. That is why he took your place. He said that if you went that everything would change for the worse."

"And this is much better?" Tears rimmed her bright green and gold eyes. She was frustrated and angry, but she couldn't decide if it was because Obi-Wan acted so foolishly or because he acted so selflessly and saved her.

Just then the doors slid open. Slowly the med team emerged and the doctor walked purposefully toward them. The Jedi stood and waited. The doctor stopped directly in front of Qui-Gon. "His vital signs are dropping. We did everything we could do. The damage to his internal organs was severe. You may see him now."

Qui-Gon searched the doctor's face. "So he will recover."

"His damage was severe," the doctor repeated. His weary eyes were full of sadness as he looked at Qui-Gon.

"He will recover," Qui-Gon stated, this time there was certainty in his voice. Then he strode past the doctor and into Obi-Wan's room. Tahl only a few steps behind him. Obi-Wan lay on a diagnostic bed with readouts all around him. Qui-Gon ignored them and went to his apprentice. He immediately took the boy's hand in his. His heart broke when there was no responding pressure. And the hand was so cold he could have mistaken it for ice.

This could not be his apprentice. His apprentice was all warmth and passion and life. This pale cold creature could not be the boy he knew. Slowly, murky sea-mist eyes fluttered open and all his doubts were shattered. Those eyes were unmistakable no matter how dull they may be. This was indeed his apprentice. The look in the young boy's eyes tore the last remaining shreds of hope from him. He almost cried out at the pain of it.

A soft smile curved Obi-Wan's lips. "I have dreamt of being a Jedi for so long. I had hoped one day to stand by your side as a Knight."

"And so you will, my Padawan." His voice wavered slightly. He just couldn't believe how brave his charge was. Unwittingly, a tear broke free and traced a line down his cheek.

With great effort, Obi-Wan reached up to wipe it away. "Don't cry for me Master. I will soon be one with the Force. Is that not what we are taught?"

"But you still have so much life to live. By my side."

Obi-Wan's smile grew broader. It was words he had longed to hear for so long. He was grateful to hear them before the end, but no matter what he knew that this was indeed the end. "That is no longer my path. I will wait for you, Master. We will meet again someday. In the mean time, cherish the time with Tahl that I have given you. You two were meant to be together." He looked to Tahl now, "And thank you Master Tahl, for believing in me when others did not."

"They only needed a little more time to see what was always there. A true Jedi." She said with tears streaming down her face.

"Tell Bant and the others, I will miss them."

"I will."

"You cannot leave me Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon couldn't bare this any longer. "Not now. Please."

"I must. This is the path I chose. And even though I am no longer here, I will always be with you. When you decide to take another Padawan, and you will, tell them that I said they were lucky to be with you. As I was. I shall never forget you. Thank you, for everything." With each word his voice grew weaker. And each breath seemed harder to take than the one before.

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around the boy, unwilling to let go. He felt Obi-Wan take in a breath and let go. Then it didn't resume. It took only a moment for the realization to sink in before he cried out at the loss.

It was as if a gentle breeze snuffed out the flickering light of a candle, leaving nothing but a dark void. A whole deep in his heart. A soul half empty. This boy had engrained himself in Qui-Gon's life so swiftly and securely that the sudden vacancy would forever be etched in his world. He wept uncontrollably.

It did not take the two determined Knights long to bring Balog to justice. And if not for Tahl's constant presence, Qui-Gon was certain he would have succumbed to the dark side. The pain was so great that had they not shared it, consumed him entirely it would have. Justice was served but it did not fill the emptiness Obi-Wan's absence left behind.

Mace Windu and Bant came to New Apsolon to help them. Manex made arrangements for mourning on Obi-Wan's behalf. Many at the Temple mourned as well. They all knew it would be a long time for them to overcome his death.

- S – W – S – W -

There's still one more chap! I know I originally said it would be 4 posts but my muse got away from me, as usual and now it's 5 chaps long! So enjoy thereward of my over zealous muse! Please stay with me for just a bit longer. Thanks!

Also, I want to apologize for not posting replies yesterday. I was rushing to post the chap since I knew more was coming today. So I will post replies to all that I have received up to this point. Remember, only anon replies will be done here. Signed in reviews will be done individually. Thanks again for reading!

Misty – I'm sorry to say I didn't do much from Obi's POV but if I did it would have revealed too much too soon. There's still more to say so please stick with me for just a little longer. And thanks, It really makes me happy to hear that people enjoy my writing. It makes the effort worth it. . ;)

K-rock – Thanks miss! I'm ecstatic to know that I may actually pull this little ficcy off. I thought about it for a while before I finally decided to sit down and write it. I'm glad you like it. And definitely send me SD. I'm really trying to get my muses going again. Hey, I am not and evil Witch, just the Queen of Cliffies. . ;p Sorry about that, like I said I was rushing to get the post up Sunday. The last chap will be tomorrow night. So you won't have to worry too much about it. Yeah, Obi, um I think I'll stop for now. Yeah, good idea. Bye! . :D

Tomorrow, the final chapter will be posted! So please come back and tell me what you think of the end! I would appreciate it! Thanks to everyone! Luv ya all!

Ari :D


	5. Chapter 5

_Ten Years later_

The sizzle of intense light slicing through flesh indicated the end of the battle. The tattooed figure of evil glared disbelievingly at this reality. Then he was falling backward. Falling down the long, deep pit to an incinerator. The creature that heralded darker times fell to his doom.

But none of that mattered to the Knight. The only thing that kept coursing through her mind was if her love was still alive. She rushed to where his fading lifeforce still flowed. "My love," she called desperately, scooping the limp figure up in her arms. Cradling his head in her lap, one hand came up to caress his bearded cheek.

"No, it's -- it's too late."

"No! You can't leave me Qui-Gon. I need you. Anakin needs you."

Sparkling cerulean eyes gazed up at the honey-toned face of his truelove. His own free hand mimicked hers to lightly touch her smooth cheek. He could stare endlessly into her beautiful green and gold cat-like eyes. They were so unique and captivating. He was only too thankful that she be the last thing he see. "Promise…. Promise me you will train him."

All she could do was nod now. Words would no longer form. She had so many things she wanted to say and yet nothing came out. She wanted to know why he didn't wait for her. They could have beaten this foul beast together if only he had waited. Desperately she pulled him closer, knowing all too well that these were their last moments together. With each passing second he was fading further and further away from her.

"He… is the… chosen one." She kept nodding absently, while her heart tore in two. His broad hand cupped the side of her face. "I… love… you."

"I love you too." And then he was gone.

- s - w -

He drifted on a cloud of pure light. It was all warmth and peace and love. It was the most wonderful place he had ever been.

He couldn't recall exactly how he got there and had no desire to leave. Yet there was something deep down that told him this wasn't the end. Not exactly as he thought it would be anyway.

It was then that a soothing cultured voice called out to him, "Master Qui-Gon."

He knew that voice. It was familiar to him. A sound he had known so well at one point in time. Now he only heard it in his dreams and it often brought sadness and regret to his thoughts. Not because the source brought sadness but because he no longer had the pleasure to enjoy it. It was stolen from him and left him with many regrets. Still he searched out where the voice had hailed from.

"Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I have been waiting for you."

A figure emerged from a halo of light. At first all he could see was the silhouette of a young boy but soon the brightness faded into a world of colour. And he could now take in the features of one he had missed for a long time. "Obi-Wan."

"Yes," he smiled. "I have been waiting for you. I told you we would meet again someday."

The older Knight quickly stretched out and pulled the boy to him. "I have missed you."

"I know. So have I. But I have been watching."

"Watching?"

"From within the Force."

"Is that where we are?"

"Yes, your life has ended in that world and the Force has welcomed you back. We had been taught that when we pass into the Force we melt into the lifestream, but as you can see that is not so. She has taken us in but we still retain who we are."

"So, what happens now?"

"We wait for the others to come."

"The others. Tahl." He glanced behind him. It was more of a symbolic gesture than the fact that he knew where to look. There was a bit of longing in his voice for the things he left behind. But this peace that surrounded him, he doubted he could find the will to leave it.

"They will come, in time. Fortunately we have bought them more of it. Made their lives better." The young boy sounded so calm and serene that Qui was almost too lost in the feelings to register the words. At least it took a couple of moments for them to sink in.

"We bought them time? I do not understand."

His old apprentice smiled. "When you first became my Master, I could not fathom how deep the living Force could be. I knew it was there, flowing beneath the surface of life but something that was far beyond me. I envied how easily you could touch it. I have always been surrounded by the unifying Force. It has been my womb. I have been favoured with visions for all reasons. I saw some of the same images that drove you to New Apsolon all those years ago. They were only snippets - not even enough for me to grasp a glimmer of what they meant. Not until you and Tahl made your vow."

"You knew of our vow, even back then?"

"Not at that moment. While I was Balog's prisoner, I had enough time to truly understand the visions I had been granted. And I knew that the path I chose was the right one."

"You told me that you saw two possible futures. One of pain and darkness. The other of hope and light."

"Yes, and I also said that one day I would be able to share those visions with you. You need not worry about Tahl or Anakin."

Qui-Gon looked into the stunning sea-mist gaze in shock. "You know about Anakin?"

"Of course I do. He was part of my vision too. And I want to thank you for telling him how lucky he was to have been your Padawan, even if it was for so short a time. It meant a lot to me." Qui-Gon had indeed told his new charge about what Obi-Wan said on their way back to Naboo. It wasn't meant as a boast but as a valediction. Anakin was so unsure of his place and the words comforted him somehow.

"How….?" Qui-Gon couldn't believe his former apprentice had known about so much. Then he recalled that Obi-Wan had told him he would take a Padawan again. "You saw what would happen in the Council room?"

The young boy nodded. "I think it is time for you to see." With that Obi-Wan reached up and lightly touched Qui-Gon's forehead and closed his eyes. He heard the soft voice whisper in his mind, "This is the path that was originally planned for us."

Suddenly images came, one after another. Just after Tahl went missing, he saw the slaughter of the Rock Worker's settlement. No one was left alive, he saw the body of a child not even a cycle old amidst the group of young ones. He saw Tahl's death and his near fall to the darkside. He saw numerous trials ahead of them. He saw Anakin and how he was freed. An awkward moment in the Temple's spire. His own death on Naboo. How his young Apprentice became a Knight and did what he promised his Master. He saw Palpatine rise to power and sway a boy. A boy who became a man who would slaughter his fellow Knights. Massacre upon massacre at the hands of the boy he himself brought into the Order to be their saviour. He saw a lonely Obi-Wan carry a heavy burden as he watched desperately over their last hope. And death. Eventual rebirth but not without further hardship.

The images were merely images, but it was the emotions that they carried that brought tears to his eyes. _This_ was what his Padawan, a boy no older than fifteen, witnessed in his vision long ago on New Apsolon. A young Jedi who accepted death earlier than he should have. There wasn't enough time for him to let it fully sink in when Obi-Wan said, "And this was the path I chose."

He saw Tahl and himself bringing Balog to justice. Tahl's constant presence keeping him forever grounded. Trials that they faced, yet always overcame. They had found Anakin and managed to free both him and his mother. He saw that even though they were reluctant the Jedi Council granted his request to take Anakin as his Padawan Learner. His death on Naboo. Tahl accepting the task of taking Anakin. Because of her love, Anakin soon discovers Palpatine's deceit. The Sith defeated. A wedding on Naboo. Changes in the Order for the better. The birth of twins. A new generation of peace. A peace that would last a long, long time.

The two versions had similarities yet were vastly different. One future bright, the other dark. Two very distinct and separate paths. One choice. A choice that rested on the shoulders of one very special boy. He glanced up to lock crystal blue with aquamarine gems. There was sympathetic understanding in the young face.

"You see, even if you survived on Naboo, the first future would have come to pass. No it was not evident in the vision initially but existing within the flow of the Force you learn to read deeper into its messages. Anakin never wanted nor needed a father or brother. His downfall was always his mother and how he couldn't save her. Padmé would only mirror the fate of his mother and drive him quickly down the path of the darkside.

"What he always needed was a mother. When he left Tatooine, he needed to find new purpose. Tahl's need to fill your vacancy is great. And despite what she may say, she does need help every once and a while." Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile at that.

"It is because of their mutual needs, that they fulfill those specific roles for each other. And her boundless patience, love and understanding yet firm and stubborn nature is exactly what a growing Anakin needs right now. The relationship you and Tahl shared opens the eyes of others and soon others follow in your footsteps. The ability for Jedi to love again alleviates another point in which Anakin must hide his true feelings. Tahl is even present at their wedding. He will think clearer and see the world for what it can be rather than a hindrance to what _he_ could be. He will become a better, stronger man on this path. He will be the chosen one you believe him to be."

For some time Qui-Gon simply absorbed everything Obi-Wan had told him. The choices presented were difficult. And if he were in Obi-Wan's shoes, would he have made the right choice? Still his thoughts wandered back to a concept he had never pondered before. Jedi are raised without attachment, yet he learned to accept it. They do not have parents and perhaps that was something the Order missed. As he mulled these thoughts over and over, he recalled words he heard once. Unwittingly, he repeated them aloud. "Men are what their mothers made them."

"Everything will turn out for the best. Our friends will arrive when the time is right. Shall we wait for them?" His eager expression touched the man's heart and made him smile.

"There is no one I would rather wait with than you, my Obi-Wan. We shall welcome them all, together."

_The End_

- S – W – S – W -

Thank you all for reading! I truly appreciate all your reviews! I hope you like how this turned out. I know I'm happy with it. I may not have had this end in sight when I started writing but I feel it fit well with where my muse wanted to take it. Don't forget to review one last time. I will respond to those who do by Sunday. For my anon reviewers I will update this last chapter Sunday night.

Thanks again all!

K-Rock – LOL, Um I didn't mean to prove you wrong. It was where I intended to go in the first place. The actual challenge was to re-write the 'Death of Hope' where Obi is blinded/dies instead of Tahl. Blinding, while it can be angst ridden didn't appeal to me as much as this did. Sorry! I'll take a look at SD and get back to you. Work's been busy lately so I will try and let you know something this weekend. I hate snow. Hoefully sunny FL will be in my future soon! Hehe Very cute, missy. And it's a good thng you ducked. :p ttyl.

Charie – Here you go. I have a fresh box waiting for all my readers! I hope you like this last piece and that it makes up a little for what I did. Thanks again!

Love you all! Even you lurkers out there! Thanks for the hits!

Ari :D


End file.
